Percy Jackson Monster King
by sevenvik
Summary: If you want to keep something you have to fight for it. If that is so then i am willing to shake hands with the devil to keep my friends. -Percy Seven year old Percy finds himself alone and orphaned but swears an oath to become the greatest hero to ever live. Feared by primordials themselves read on to see how he becomes a legend in his own right. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Olympians is owned by Rick Riordan**

**Percy POV**

'Doing the same thing and expecting different results is the definition of insanity. You do know that, don't you?'I shouted.

The only answer I got was an angry bellow followed by the Minotaur trying to skewer me. I sighed before dodging at the last possible moment. The beast ran pat me before colliding with the central pillar of the abandoned house we had been fighting in.

Thankfully I was able to escape right before the house collapsed on Pasiphae's son. Asterion (original Greek name of Minotaur) was by far the most persistent monster I ever met he had met his death four times by my hand not that it had any effect on him. After all death is just a hindrance if you keep coming back to life. I jogged back to the pillar which was now sticking out like a ray of hope in the middle of destruction we had caused. I quickly pulled out the horns which had been lodged into the concrete.

I quickly turned about and sprinted away from the battleground after all a seven year old near a recently collapsed building would surely be interrogated by the police when they catch hold of him.

If you have not figured it out by now let me spell it out for you Greek gods and Greek monsters are all real. They are here in America and they are most likely responsible for all your problems and (rather unwittingly) all you happiness.

As for me I am Perseus Jackson, seven years old, son of Poseidon. And I have sworn an oath to become the greatest hero to ever live.

**Sammy POV**

Now before you judge me realize that all that you know about us monsters is based on hearsay. Yes I am a monster more accurately an empousa as mortals and demigods call us. Although it would be advisable not to mostly because the name means one legged. We prefer the name Hecatean demons and if you call me I will tear you up and eat your flesh.

Hmm flesh… Demigod flesh yummy!

Sorry, got a little distracted.

Now where was I ah yes we were released from Pandora's pithos and as daughters of Hecate and Mormo (our dad was the spirit who ate bad children so we blame him for our tendencies) we were sent to guard the crossroads, although that plan was not very successful mostly due to our tendency to eat the travelers who used said crossroads.

Sometime later we were cursed by various gods whose children we ate and were turned into complete monsters with one leg of bronze and other of a donkey although they mostly forgot about removing our magic and our charm speak and ability to manipulate mist which lead to more killings.

Now this is all common knowledge what most people don't know is that there is a way out of this curse but most find the way out to be too daunting as is the case most of the time. This way which is known to only a few empousa and gods is to find a demigod who is worthy (it is more daunting than you realize) , be defeated by him or (as is more likely) her, come out of the fight alive (and the odds are.. A million to one considering they have already defeated you) and to swear your loyalty to them and if your new found king lives a life of heroes according to the fates then and only then will we be allowed to become a beautiful and immortal daughters of Hecate minus the tendency to eat people.

So it comes as little surprise that none of us were ever freed and this way out was forgotten by all but a select few.

**Percy POV**

Many people look at me and even more of them choose to ignore me. After all a seven year old eating a burger like it's the last thing he will ever eat is not very surprising, if you choose to ignore the fact that my clothes are torn, with blood and grime so deeply ingrained into their fabric that it appears to be rust colored instead of the original blue-green.

But then again it could be because of the mist band I wear however my thoughts are cut off as I see a girl of about my age staring at me with hungry eyes.

She has fiery red colored hair with pale white skin and a malnourished body - the tell tale sign of a street kid. I break the sandwich into two parts and hand one to her. She takes it hesitantly and then runs away without sparing me so much of a glance.

Being on the street changes your views on life, universe and everything else and the same thing happened to me. But there is still a difference between the other street kids and me the difference is that I have a dream to grow beyond what i am, to not be just another demigod but to be a hero , to be the greatest hero ever.

Being on the streets basically means hunger. For some it is the hunger for food and bed and a roof and all other comforts one imagines while for others it is the hunger for greatness a need to rise above mediocre and mundane and to become a legend who inspires the generations ahead, to be remembered and respected.

Hard work betrays none but dreams betray many, working hard alone doesn't mean I will achieve my dreams. But even so working hard and achieving something on my own is a consolation enough.

I am broken out of my musing by the sounds of pubs which suddenly go full blast.

Normal people might think it is a coincidence when all the pubs turn their sound to full blast at the same time. I know better. It is a signal that opus die would start entertaining customers in an hour.

Opus die is a human trafficking group which merged with a drug cartel. They have a similar modus operandi in each city. They start by finding the vilest men and women in the city and give them free stock of the special drug opus.

This drug is not like the others where you act drunken and are caught easily. Rather it gives you a felling of confidence and makes you sharper for a few hours. The high comes after the drug has left your system which means that even if you are caught you will be let free because there was no trace of any drugs in your system. More importantly you do not become addicted to it consciously but you have to keep taking it every week day after day or else you DIE!

It is the perfect drug if you want to make someone loyal to you. The men and women who become regular are given an option either they start working with Opus Die and in return they will get a measly amount of money and a packet of the stuff they can't live without.

These people readily agree, after all they did not have much of a conscience to begin with and the offer of serve or die pretty much seals the deal. These people then set up a distribution centre somewhere near a library mostly in abandoned buildings and have no fixed time of service. If somebody wants something they wait for signal from the pub. Over the next hour people pile up at the distribution centre in hordes and are served to a variety of vanities for a huge price of course.

But of course an organization this large and evil was not satisfied by destroying people's life by drugs they went into human trafficking too. They work without ethics and kindness is equivalent to crime. They have everything sealed up watertight all the dangers thought about and a few holes which pop up from time to time can be easily fixed.

But Opus Die does make mistakes, they made one when they messed with my family.

**Guys I need the reviews to keep going and if you can help me with fight scenes I will be grateful. Fell free to PM your ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

Everybody has a past. Most want to run away from it. I don't. Even though you may want to move forward in your life, you may have one foot on the brakes. In order to be free, we must learn how to let go. Release the hurt. Release the fear. Refuse to entertain our old pain. The energy it takes to hang onto the past holds us back from a new life.

But its always easier said than done. After all a person without the knowledge of his past is like a tree without roots.

I still remember the day when I was orphaned, the day when I found the secret, the day which changed my life forever, the day I swore the oath to become the greatest hero ever.

_For a six year old his birthday is the best day of the world & I am no different. For the first time in months I woke up on my own. Normally I would wake up only when my mother has pored a bucketful of water on me, by then it would be time for the school gates to close, somehow I would get ready with my mom fussing over tiny details like taking the school bag to school and wearing pants, by the time I would reach school I would find that the school gates are closed so I would jump over the fence when the guards weren't looking and somehow make it to class right before attendance, hell I sure that I had the record for being on time every single day without ever getting up on time ._

_Anyway the reason for my happiness was more than the normal- I would get present and cake as its my birthday. The reason was that today I would get to ask mom five questions which she would have to answer truthfully without delaying._

_ We had started this tradition when I was four. __We are not rich so we con not afford large gifts and birthday bashes like the other children got, so my mom came up with the idea that I can ask her five question and I would do the same for her on her birthday. But we do give did give each other small gifts like cards to make up for lack of big ones._

_I had always wanted to know the secret and this year I was going to find out about it. It was the only question my mom had refused to answer when I was small but I pestered her so much that she got annoyed and in a pet she replied that she will tell me about the secret only when I could perform college level calculus in my head._

_May be she thought that I would stop but there little that hard work and talent working in tandem cannot overcome._

_The secret became my only goal. Even though I had dyslexia and ADHD I was stubborn as hell and while my classmates still get stuck doing 234/132 I can compute Integration of [ sqrt (12342345546562/(46526*26354)) logx]_

_Without blinking an eye. By the way the answer is 100.329286003[xlogx-x]._

_The secret started when I started asking my mother who my father was, why he left me, why did that man with one eye keep following me, why did we keep a walrus *cough*Gabe*cough* thing like that. My mother always replied it's THE secret. _

_Well at last two years of hard work have paid off. I have kept my end of the bargain and now the ball is in mom's court. _

_I quickly got out of the bed and got ready after which i tip toed out of the the room and quickly got into moms bedroom. I preferred not seeing my so called step father Gabe early in the morning or at noon or in evening or at any other time the day for that matter._

_He is a fat, alcoholic, abuser who could be mistaken for an ugly blog wrapped in skin if you don't look closely. He says that he works in a general appliance store but I doubt it. I have heard him talking to people about something called Opus Die distribution center._

_Now that I think about it I am pretty sure my mom doesn't know about it. But I quickly dismissed those thoughts when I entered mom's room and jumped up to her bed wailing 'Mom, now tell me what the secret is'. I heard Gabe telling me to shut my trap but I didn't pay any heed to him._

_I had always been ticklish, unfortunately my mom was well aware of this and instead of answering me she caught hold of me and within minutes I was a giggling mess._

'_Mom, please, please, please, you promised .' I chanted._

'_And will keep my promise Percy. But I did not promise you I would tell it to you early in the morning, now did I.' she replied and went on making me giggle._

_It is in cases like these that the best people in the world also become the most evil ones I thought._

'_Well how about my present.' I asked._

'_Do you remember I said we will go to the beach someday?'_

'_Yeah'_

'_Well I was thinking, today is as good a day as any.'_

'_Yes! This is the best present everrr!' I shouted which earned me another curse from Gabe. I swear if he had to give me cent for every time he cursed. I would be the richest guy in the whole universe._

_To say I had the best time of my life at the beach would be an understatement. It was only when we were in our old run down wooden cabin on the beach that I found time to get back to pestering my mother about the secret._

'_Percy, do you remember the book I gave to you about Greek mythology?'_

'_Yeah I do.' I replied while wondering what could be the reason for this question._

_In the next few hours I got the most shocking news of my life. It was midnight by the time I calmed myself and got over the fact that my father was far more powerful than any of the kids who try to bully me because my dad is not as rich as theirs._

_It was while we were in the car that I started asking mom more questions and she was only glad to answer. It must have been harrowing to know so much and still be forced to shut up because people won't believe you if you tell them._

_It also gave me the reason about why we tolerated the walrus and frankly it made me feel good that my mom did not love that douche bag._

_My mom also gave two possessions which were left by my actual father. A cheap ball point pen which turned into a perfectly balanced sword when I clicked it open and into pen if I removed the cap and put it on the hilt. More importantly it would not harm mortals which made it the perfect weapon for terrorizing Gabe._

_The second however was more important it was a mist band. My mom told me that it could hide my demigod scent by using monster dust manipulate mist to extreme levels and even increase my abilities. She told me that it was the only one in existence and that my father went to great lengths to procure it._

_Somehow it made everything better to know that he cared for me even if he did not want me to be born meant a lot to me especially since I had lived believing that my dad was disgusted by me._

_But my happiness was short lived. We were driving along the beach to get back to New York when out of nowhere a car slammed into ours. It was later found that the people had been under the influence of drugs a drug called opus._

_I was told that my mom was barely holding on and had wished to give me a message which she had scribbled on the paper._

'_I know that it would be hard for you but I want you to become the greatest hero to ever live, to be the light in the darkness, to lead when all hope seem lost. GO PERCY. GO and achieve your destiny. And remember I will always love you regardless of your choices.'_

_By the time I had finished reading the message a nurse came to stand in front of me. I looked up and I knew that my mom was beyond my reach and had given me mission to complete and I would do it no matter what the challenge._

**Thank you for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sammy POV**

It's hard you know. Being a Hecatean Demon I mean. No matter what you do you never find the demigods.

Plus if you find them, they kill you.

You tell them you will kill them, they kill you.

You tell them you want to talk, they kill you.

You try eating them, they kill you.

In case they don't kill you, you end up wishing they did kill you rather than trap you in some or the other scheme.

You hope that one of them won't kill, well that's not that hard if the demigod is a male.

You hope they defeat you and let you live, now you are stretching it.

And swear an oath on Styx to them, there you have the definition of impossible.

It's not like I chose to give up eating demigods for nothing so I am going to continue my search although every time I do find a demigod I can't help but think about my life.

I still remember the day when Lady Hestia told me about this way to lift the curse. Oh how nice it would be to be free of this entire curse, of the desire to eat demigods and to be able work for a goal higher than the normal eats, sleep & die.

That's the reason I have been following this Demigod. He has been targeting a drug dealing ring and I have to say his modus operandi is quite clever.

He doesn't use Greek fire or something like that but rather he leads monster to the base of the drug dealers and somehow manages to collapse the hose on the monster although how he does it beyond me.

He even manages to hide his smell and I have to use a spell to track him. But this time I hope that I do succeed, I mean the boy is good. If he does defeat me I can tell him where the current base of the drug dealers is in return for him accepting me as his subject.

All my thoughts are cut off when I do see him.

Dark hair, green eyes and a swimmers body. I know that profile he has to be a son of the sea god. I approach him while simultaneously maintain a cover by using the mist. I open my mouth only to receive a sharp kick and am knocked out…

Now if you have never woken up hanging upside down, well lucky you. It was not the same for me. I woke up feeling like my donkey leg was used as bacon for hotdogs and my bronze leg was probably used as a stove.

What's more is that I had a scary ten year old staring at me with vibrant green eyes which were raging like anything at the moment.

"How did you find me? Or more importantly why?" He asked with a surprisingly kind voice.

"Um… I wanted to be your follower?" I had meant it to be a statement but it came out more as a question. After all this demigod had simply kicked all my plans away, literally.

Now I had expected him to be swayed or if he was stronger to be mildly sedated by my appearance but nooooo… He just kicked me no explanations, nothing just a kick and all was dark.

"And why would you do that?" He asked with an amused smile.

It infuriated me how much casual this demigod was in my presence, it was like he knew the secrets of the world and I posed no threat to him. Even though I was upside down I could easily make out that the he could make girls swoon by his mere appearance but to top it off he carried himself like he was a god among mortals not a runaway demigod who lived on the streets but a hero who knew that what he did was right and he needed neither praise nor recognition.

But I was not about to give up so easily. He may have been able to beat me physically but could he defeat me in the game of mind?

"I could easily slash this rope and then your neck using my talons don't you know that? So it would be advisable not to question my motives."

"If you do slash the rope you would let loose the Greek fire your weight is being balanced with don't you know that?" He replied rather calmly.

Once again I was stumped.

So I did the only thing I could I told him the truth about everything from my beginning, to my journey, to my wish.

**There is a discrepancy in the chapter. Somebody found something out without any explanation being given in any chapter. Guess what it is? Answer will be PMed to reviewers only.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV **

I always knew something was fundamentally wrong with the monsters. They can track your scent ever since you are born but only attack you when you are aware of your heritage or are strong enough to put up a fight. They normally refrain from attacking mortals although they can be a thousand times more easier to kill than demigods. They do kill you if they defeat you but they never torture you purposefully and when they die they are sent to Tartarus where even the gods are afraid to venture yet they come back rejuvenated from that experience.

I had once read that the monsters are primeval forces, born from the hate and malice of humans, from the deeds which should not have been committed and from the regrets we keep. They balance out the good forces and are just as important. In this respect they are quite similar to the gods who are slaves to their domains. After all who can deny that Zeus has an ego as large as the sky, or that Aphrodite is like love sometimes shallow and sometimes deep. And that my father is like the seas, he can emerge as the nice guy in one story and evil in another and turn passive in just another second. Maybe that's the reason that the sons of Poseidon have been different from each other, after all some have been very smart while others were skilled with bows and arrows and yet others had control over the seas to an extent that they could cause tsunamis with flicks of their hand.

Now when this girl, Sammy told me about how her kind was made it surprised me, I had never thought of monsters as beings with feeling, who felt pain when they were killed or as someone who would care about their friends and family. Truth be told it made feel sad for having killed them but then again it was literally a do or die situation.

"I don't trust you, but if you are serious about knowing where the opus die centre of this city is then you have a deal. I will accept your oath that is if you do make it. So do you accept?"

"Well I have policy of not disagreeing with people who can easily kill me so yeah. Now will you Please! Free me?"

"Just cut the rope with your talons."

"Didn't you say that if I do it then I will be flayed alive by Greek fire?"

"I bluffed. Basic psychology: when a person is disoriented they can be easily tricked."

"Now come on I have already thought of a plan where you have an important role assuming you are up for it."

**Sammy POV**

I have fought quite a few demigods yet I had never met someone who could trick me this easily. He seemed to be counting on me to help him and somehow those sea green eyes made me give my heart out to them. So now I was leading a ten year old to a drug dealers den while listening to his plan which I have to admit was brilliant.

**Please tell me if there are any questions in your mind and what do you all think about the new title?**


	5. Chapter 5:The enemy comes alive

**Orion POV**

Mortals say that power and love make world go round. They are so wrong.

Love is just a method of obtaining power from those who are too weak willed to be able to wield it. It is nothing more than a tool to be used by the ones who were destined to gain power.

Believe me I know this stuff after all I am the man who almost seduced the chaste goddess.

All the sons of Poseidon are born with a special talent Theseus had his genius deductive and philosophical reasoning, Bellerophon had his equestrian skills and I had my potion skills.

What you thought I had archery skills? Well that's only partly true. I was never that powerful although I was destined to be but I did have great skills at making potions, even some which Hecate herself did not know about.

The memory erasers, love potions and talent potions were my specialty. Especially the talent potions. They were mean little concoctions which required just a hair and some special secret ingredients and once you drank it you could have the person's talent.

But the only problem was finding someone whose talent would make me powerful and strong. So I decided to wander about Greece and find someone handy. In the end I ended up drinking the potion with a random strand of hair I picked off the forest floor.

I had been hoping that it would be a bear hair but actually it belonged to a maiden who by stroke of luck was becoming a hunter of Artemis at the very moment I drank the potion.

What happened next was a very complicated process.

You know the part of our body which the silly mortals call DNA well it is only physical manifestation of your soul and drinking the potion combined my and the other person's soul with a contract which had the terms heavily in my favor.

Just as Artemis magic burned away her mortal soul the maidens part of soul which was with me did the same for me. Basically it gave me all the powers of hunters of Artemis without the responsibilities.

The rest is as mortals say history.

Thankfully now that I am back I will be more powerful than ever. After all now I am a part of the four horsemen. The fourth in charge of the funeral parlor.

We are the people who will lead the world into the sixth age. An age where the powerful and destined are treated right, a world where they do not die just because they had sex with some women who were to weak minded to offer themselves to the powerful and thought that they could be more than slaves, a world where the weak do not dream of become kings but rather realize there place, where powerful and good people like Me do not have to rely on potions for all our needs, where men like me are the rulers second only to master C.

After all it was Master who told me about contracts and Maidens. Not maidens but Maidens with a capital M.

Maidens are celestial beings who have the power of gods, Titans or any other immortal that has faded or doesn't have a heir and is important for the world to function properly.

These maidens can be anything Titans like Rhea who was the Maiden of Chronos (Primordial of Time) or Nereid like Amphirite who was the Maiden of Gaea which explains my dead beat fathers power over earth which he did not pass on to me.

Basically any women who may or may not be maiden can be Maiden if you get what I mean. Interestingly Maidens cannot use their powers but rather they can only be used by the ones who have the closest relation to them or are destined to be their partners or are loved by the said Maidens or...

Actually we just know that they cannot use the power for their own although if you take their virginity it should do the trick.

But alas such dames are very rare. So we use contracts. All monsters have a connection to one or the other god. The more powerful the god is the more powerful the monster.

Becoming a Contractor is the best way to become powerful. A contractor is a human which made blood contract with a monster. By doing that the monster gains enhanced physical powers and are able to use a bit of the power the god they are connected to. The contractor on the other hand can use the god's full power, which is normally not possible. A contractor needs to be in range of this monster to use his power.

If the contract was a success, it is shown when on the human a seal with the symbol of the monster appears. This seal can get bigger when the human uses more of the demons power. By doing this the contractor himself looks more and more like the demon as far as physical traits are concerned.

Of course this has created a minor problem that my little brother has made one. Since the gods don't know about these powers these are bound to be our trump cards in the upcoming war.

Plus he has been pissing me off by destroying my little side business- opus die. So I have decided to end the little twerp's life just as master has asked and listening in to his plan by using my hunter sense does make it easier.

Just as soon as the girl started her advance towards the distribution center I vapor traveled right behind her and knocked her out which brings us to where we are currently with her kneeling right in front of me as I wait for the weakling to make his entrance.

**Thank you for your support and keep reviewing. Tell me in whose POV you want the next chapter? And tell me if there is any mistake and can you figure out who master C is?**

**But the biggest question is this- How is Orion alive? If you read carefully and your answer is correct i will tell you about the next chapter beforehand. **


	6. Plan goes wrong?

**Sammy POV**

Percy told me to be ready for an ambush but that does not mean that I was supposed to be ambushed immediately after he left me, did it? But as sad as it is i really can't help it now can I?

Thankfully I am not some rookie who would be worried about the situation so as soon as I woke up I checked my surroundings discreetly.

Although I wish I hadn't after all who wants to find out that they are surrounded by 15 cyclops and the human who knocked them out is in the same room?

Whilst I wondered whether or not should I try escaping the man spoke up in an annoyingly haughty voice, "If you are done checking your surroundings would you mind coming right up and introducing yourself ? "

Well at least that comment conforms two things the first is that I am not as discreet as I previously thought and the second and more important is that I will kill this annoying white cloak myself if Percy doesn't .

I slowly got to my feet. Now that I had been discovered keeping up the pretense doesn't matter all that much and I started to have a good look around. The building was the one I had suspected but the insides were not what I expected. We were in a closed class room complete with tables and blackboard and the only person sitting down was the white cloak while the cyclops had formed a circle around me with the only gap allowing me to see the said white cloaked guy, in addition to the cyclops there was a monster at each of the windows and at the door behind me.

The white cloak opened his mouth to say something which was most probably going to be annoying so I did the only thing that I thought would be useful I attacked.

Rather that trying some magic I sent my leg up like you do while on the swings or like when you kick a football and then bought the foot right back the same direction only this time the kick would surprise the cyclops standing right behind me and would have twice the momentum and might give me a chance to escape.

Of course its never that easy when you are the good guys after all a hero is not someone who is braver or stronger but someone who is brave five crucial minutes longer.

"You are going down fatty" I triumphantly shouted " This is for not understanding whom you are up against"

However i quickly turned back at the lack of response to find out that the cyclops had not moved an inch. He had simply taken a blow from a solid bronze leg yet hadn't moved.I never hated my bronze legs more than I did at that moment.

" Would you believe me if I said that it was a joke ? " The only answer I got was a solid punch which sent me flying into the wall behind. Hell I even crashed and cracked it only to find another cyclops who must have jumped right after I was punched getting ready to deliver another blow.

After that I would have been dead, if I wasn't a monster that is. The second cyclops moved his face close to mine and whispered "you suck! the kick was no better than a mosquito bite. " and I realized that it was the same cyclops.

How is this possible was the only thing i could wonder. Cyclops were strong but so were Empousa , more importantly normal Cyclops were not supposed to be that fast. No matter how much red bull you drink you cannot be that fast with that body.

Which meant that they were not normal at all.

"Enough, I don't want any further interruptions." shouted the white cloak guy only this time I could see his gloating smile like he wasn't all that angry but the cyclops quickly went on his knees and stuttered an apology which conforms two things the first is that this person was more powerful than them and second and more important is that I have to hear him gloat for a while longer.

"I am Orion. The great hunter who almost seduced Artemis. And I have come back to rule you all."The white cloak now identified as Orion gloated. Seriously how could you gloat that much. Guess I should move him from too bothersome list to the want to the want to kill list.

Yes, I divide those I meets into six different levels:

Not bothersome.

Slightly bothersome.

A little bothersome.

Bothersome.

Very bothersome.

Too bothersome.

Want to kill.

Naturally, there are only Percy and lady Hestia in the "Not bothersome" level.

"This is so sad. My weak little brother is not even powerful enough to fight me himself and has no idea about how to run his crew" He gloated (Yep,you are in the correct list) " or who to include in his crew." He commented while giving me a side ways glance so that I got a good look at his eyes.

They were green like Percy's but the similarities ended there his were a cold and haughty emerald green unlike Percy's whose eyes where kind and powerful sea green.

"And to think a Maiden like you chose him" He commented more to himself than to me but I had had enough.

"A bastard like you shouldn't be talking about him. He is the top dog here. He is Perseus Jackson the king of monsters." I shouted to their astonishment while getting up.

At that exact moment the door and the monster guarding it both went boom to reveal a very angry looking Percy who was wielding water like knuckle protectors on both of his hands.

"OH, looks like the weak little broth..." Orion started saying something only to be cut off by Percy.

"She hasn't lost yet." Orion could only wonder what it meant before Percy said "Don't underestimate my captain. The fight is not over and she hasn't lost."

**Sorry for the late update. Anyway after lots of request I decided to mix the chapters to make them longer. Anyway tell me what you think of the story now? Does anybody like Sammy and/or hate Orion if so why?**

**Can you guess what is Sammy's favorite line? (Hint-it is used multiple times in the chapter.)**

**Next chapter would include lots of fight scenes .**


End file.
